A touch mobile terminal is commonly equipped with a stylus as a tool, and a user can conveniently write on a display screen of the touch mobile terminal normally by using the stylus. Typically, there are two types of stylus, namely, a force stylus and a non-force stylus. A writing pressure sensing function is employed in the force stylus, so that when the user writes hard, handwriting on the screen automatically becomes thick, and when writing strength of the user becomes small, handwriting on the screen automatically becomes thin. In this way, writing experience of the user is closer to a writing effect on a sheet of paper, and the stylus gains wide popularity.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that, in the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, a nib 11, a pressure sensor 12, and a baffle board 13 of the force stylus 1 are in close contact. In addition, the nib 11 and a housing of the force stylus 1 are independent from each other, and the baffle board 13 is fixedly connected to the housing of the force stylus 1. Therefore, when a user writes with the stylus, a pressure applied to the nib 11 is transmitted to the pressure sensor 12, thereby changing an output signal of the pressure sensor 12. In addition, the signal of the pressure sensor 12 is sent to a main control module 14 by using a connection cable 15, and the main control module 14 may calculate, according to the output signal, a value of voltage output by the pressure sensor and correspondingly change thickness of handwriting of the nib 11. However, in an existing force stylus 1, because the pressure sensor of the force stylus 1 is generally formed by a resistance pressure strain gauge, internal assembly is complex, relatively high processing precision is required, and an outside environment easily imposes an impact. As a result, production costs of the pressure sensor and the stylus are high. Further, in the force stylus 1, the pressure sensor 12 and the main control module 14 of the force stylus 1 need to be connected to each other by using the connection cable 15. Consequently, an assembly process is complex, productivity is lowered, and it is easy to lower a product success rate during the complex assembly process.
Therefore, how to reduce the production costs of the stylus, simplify the assembly process, and improve the productivity and the success rate of the stylus without affecting user's experience, is a problem that needs to be resolved at present.